


Blue Galaxy - Book 2 (Cooler's Revenge)

by Vegito_Princess



Series: Blue Galaxy [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegito_Princess/pseuds/Vegito_Princess
Summary: Three years have passed and the peaceful lives were soon shattered by a new threat, a new army, a new war. Lord Cooler has come to extract his revenge from the rebel army that took his brother from him. They would know pain … They would know fear … They would know loss … They would feel the kiss of death from his mightiest assassin. Enter the destroyer of worlds … B/V K/CC





	1. Part 1

**Part 1**

 

“Damnit Woman!” Vegeta yelled as she pushed more of the fruity smelling soap bubbles his way. He enjoyed and hated this at the same time. She was making him soft, but he did somewhat enjoy baths. Especially after a long day of training. It soothed his aching muscles and, most of the time, it ended with sex. Most enjoyable.

 

However, the last few months had been trying to say the least. His blue-haired princess was with child. His heir. They both knew he was an inevitability. Though, they didn’t know when he would be born. It had only been three months and she was already starting to show round with their cub. When she told him, he couldn’t have been more ecstatic. Their race would continue and to be honest he was glad, even if it would be half sayains from this moment forward.

 

He eased himself out of the tub and gently lifted her with him. His instincts had also kicked in full-force. The insistent need to carry her, feed her, and sometimes even clothe her when she shivered. Now that his mate was with child he realized that Kakarot wasn’t acting insane when his harpy was pregnant. It really was an all-consuming need and even his royal blood could not fight the inclinations to care for and protect.

 

“Vegeta, are you always going to carry me everywhere? I was hoping that Kakarot was just taking the protecting thing too far.” She huffed out as he placed her on the bed and moved to their dresser to pick out her a nightgown for bed.

 

“It’s normal and natural. I would say it’s probably double for me since you are carrying the royal heir. As you could tell from our future son he will be most powerful.” He sighed and dressed her carefully. “I know you are fiercely independent and don’t like to be coddled, believe me, I enjoy that quality about you, however, I cannot fight my instincts. It would be a losing battle. Once our son is born our lives will return to normal.”

 

“I hope so because I can only take so much hovering Vegeta.” She sighed before flopping back into their new plush mattress. Even that was custom ordered in regards to her pregnancy. This whole new side to Vegeta was just out of place. Yes, she knew he cared about her deeply but his mannerisms were just from left field now. He hovered and he doted on her and she seriously wasn’t used to that much attention from him. He barely even trained now because of it. It was going to be a long pregnancy.

 

XXXXxxxxxxxxx

 

Bardock clutched his head in pain for the fifth time that day. The visions were becoming more and more frequent as the days continued to pass. Cooler was looming on the horizon and he was bringing with him what he thought to be an old fable sayains passed around to scare their children. Now that he had confirmed everything it was time to go to the prince to sort out their plan of action. It would be easier said than done though since Bulma was pregnant.

 

Yet the timetable kept shifting as Cooler changed his mind again and again. Sometimes his army was vast and other times it was a handful of soldiers and his secret weapon. At the moment, he couldn’t decide how to enact his revenge but all he knew was it was a certainty. Plan B was certainly more favorable than Plan A … yet Bardock had a sinking suspicion that Plan A was going to be the one Cooler chose.

 

To survive it would take a miracle …

 


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

 

A ship loomed across the vast horizon where a planet once stood. Its rocky terrain spread across the inky sky before a backsplash of sun and distant stars. The lord of the ship displeased with his hunter and the crew of his vessel. His cold, red eyes turned to his first in command with a seething malice.

 

“Cell, I ordered you to find them. Instead, you take me on a wild goose chase. I swear if you weren’t so powerful I would’ve killed you by now.” The absorption droid merely bowed in defeat as he accepted the hard blow to the stomach his master thrust upon him. His green flesh shook with the force as his breath tumbled from his lungs. He was not yet perfect, so he had to obey.

 

Behind them a power much more ominous stood silently looking outside the windows of the ship. He didn’t appear to be much but Cooler had seen his power first hand. His handler kept him on a tight leash in order to control the powerful warrior within. He was feared across the galaxy, from planets far to wide, he was the almighty destroyer of worlds. Cooler turned back to Cell and dismissed him from his presence. He was quite angry that he was only able to recover small experiments from his brother’s wrecked ship. Cell was the only one remaining of Dr. Gero’s little army. Although imperfect, he served his purpose.

 

Frieza was an impatient, untrained little shit, but he was his brother nonetheless and in the ice-jinn fashion he needed to be avenged. The Resistance would know suffering. However, he couldn’t decide who he would take. His army of soldiers, or his secret weapon. As his frustration mounted with losing the trail of his enemies, Cooler was leaning towards taking the tightly coiled assassin and blowing them all to the void. With a hideous, evil leer he decided it was time to descend into the pits of the galaxy and gather information. His mind had been made up, it was time to engage in war.

 

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

 

Vegeta paced back and forth at the news Bardock had finally given him. He hadn’t heard Cooler’s name in years. So long, in fact, he didn’t even believe him to be a credible threat anymore. Apparently, news of Frieza’s death had finally made it to the bastard and he was going to disrupt their way of life. He was torn in two. His need to train, and his need to always be around his mate. It was enough to make his head spin. Bulma needed his constant attention as she continued to grow, and Trunks needed his energy as he continued to develop. The whole job was taxing on him.

 

“Is there a timetable for his arrival?”

 

“No, there isn’t.” Bardock sighed as he plopped on the couch in his workshop. “He still has yet to find us. All I can tell you is that he’s decided who he’s going to bring and he’s a threat to everyone. As Cooler gets angrier, the more of the galaxy he’s going to destroy.”

 

“What aren’t you telling me?”

 

“You’ve heard the legends of the Destroyer of Worlds?” Bardock began.

 

“Of course, I was assured it was just a myth.”

 

“Well, it isn’t.” He sighed. “The creature exists and he is at a level that’s beyond you or Kakarot. He’s so powerful that he’s kept tightly guarded and leashed.”

 

“Nonsense.”

 

“It’s not, I assure you. He’s the legendary. A level you or my son have yet to reach. A level beyond the furthest stretch of the imagination. He’s another Sayian under ice-jinn rule. Yet, his power level has made him unbearable to be around that’s why he has to be tightly controlled.” Bardock looked to the prince before continuing. His eyes crinkled around the edges with concern. “I fear it was your father’s and I’s fault for his condition.”

 

“Explain.” Vegeta motioned with his gloved hand.

 

“His name was Broly, a fine fighter, a fine power. However, he had no control over his emotions and most of his antics ended in deep-seeded rage. He destroyed homes, towns, cities, and his father barely had control over him. He begged us to help, but your father would have no one on the planet more powerful than his heir so he banished them both. Originally he wanted to execute the child, but I convinced him that it would be horrible to execute one of our own. We had won the war, after all, no more Sayian blood should be shed.

 

“Paragus, the father, bowed down to the King and thanked him for his mercy. Even though he was upset about the prospect, I explained that the original plan was to execute his son. He should be grateful for the kindness that he was only being banished. Paragus agreed and decided to be in exile with his son. Your father said it wasn’t necessary, but Paragus maintained that he wouldn’t abandon his child. That was the last we had ever heard of him until now.”

 

“So, this sayain is of an elite grade then?” Vegeta pondered. “Why is he working for the ice-jinn?”

 

“I figure that Paragus has been sending his son out on missions to the highest bidder. More than likely, Cooler, has offered a substantial payment for his task. To be honest, I did wonder occasionally what had become of them given Broly’s unstable personality. It would appear that his father has found a way to control him. How long that will last, however, has yet to be seen.” Bardock sighed and turned to the prince. “I believe we need to find a better place to station deeper in the galaxy. Somewhere that is unknown by any of our contacts.”

 

“Are you suggesting we hide?”

 

“Not hide, but train ourselves to take on this threat. Broly will not be easy by any means, but thinking of how Cooler is also unstable there are forces here that need to be prepared for.”

 

“Indeed.” Vegeta clenched his fists as he grew angry at this turn of events. “I’ll speak to my mate. I’m sure you passed on all the charts to her after she assumed command?”

 

“Yes. Not to mention she’s the only one who knows the coordinates of that place anyway. She’s a Brief, one of the greatest scientific minds in the galaxy. She designed the defenses to that base. It’s only fitting that she be its sole owner.”

 

“You’re lucky some days, Bardock, that you were my father's right hand and that your visions prove useful.”

 

“I thank the heavens then for this gift.”

 

“See that you do. I’m just saying that I get frustrated at these intrusions to our lives. At least we have a head start.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

“Leave me to my thoughts. You’ll know about the evacuation plans after I talk to Bulma.”

 

“Of course.”

 

XXXXXXXXXxxxxx

 

Bulma sighed as she turned over to her side for the fifth time in an hour. Trunks was becoming a heavy presence in her body as time continued to tick by towards her due date. She couldn’t even begin to fathom how much more he was going to grow before he was eventually born. Would she even be able to pass him normally or would she need to have surgery? Her hands swiftly moved towards her belly again as he gave quite a firm kick to her stomach. At least it wasn’t her bladder this time.

 

“Can you give mommy a break sweetie? She’s awful tired. I promise you can get all the training you need with daddy once you’re out of there but for now, please, let mommy sleep.”

 

With those words, the door swished open to reveal the object of her affections and also her current predicament. Vegeta came in the room pulling off his signature white gloves to no doubt, come in and check on the infants progress. “He seems restless this hour.”

 

“He won’t settle down so I can take my nap. I’m so tired, Vegeta, but he’s just like you. Non-stop training and he hasn’t even been born yet.”

 

He had the audacity to chuckle before placing his hands on either side of her large abdomen. “He is tired as well but he was waiting for me. He should fall asleep soon.”

 

“Good, last time he kicked my bladder I almost wet the bed.”

 

“Have you ate yet?”

 

“Yes. Kakarot brought me my meal as you ordered him to.”

 

“Very well. Let me shower and I shall lie down with you. It should help Trunks get to sleep so you can.”

 

“Thanks. What did Bardock want?”

 

He thought about it for a second and then decided against telling her yet. The cub was causing her much strain and she was in no condition to be moved. “Nothing of importance at the moment. I shall tell you later.”

 

“Fine.” She yawned, her jaw stretching so wide it creaked.

 

“Rest, woman. I’ll only be but a moment.”


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

 

Kakarot smiled as he finished changing Gohan. He kind of hated to do it but Chi-Chi was making dinner and if he wanted to be fed he had to make sure that she was uninterrupted during the meal prep. He smiled as he thought about how his son would be out of diapers soon. He was already running about the cabin taking them off and hiding them. Kakarot chuckled as he remembered his mate chasing him around trying to put it back on. He and his wife had their hands full with the little half-sayian but he couldn’t be happier.

 

Gohan grabbed at his fingers and kicked out with his feet as Kakarot picked him up to bring him to the kitchen and sit in his chair.

 

“Ma!”

 

“Yeah, buddy, we’re going to see what mom’s got for us to eat.”

 

“Food!”

 

“Yup.”

 

Kakarot chucked as he placed Gohah in his chair, the high-spirited cub clapping his hands in happiness as he waited to be fed. Chi-Chi was finishing with the last of the food as he walked over to the counter to help her place it on the table.

 

“I swear it’s getting more and more of an all-day experience just to feed you two.”

 

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as they sat down.

 

“It’s not the cooking that I mind, Kakarot, it’s the amount.” She smiled softly. “Gohan has an excuse for the amount he eats. He’s a growing boy.”

 

“Well, he’s only half-sayain.”

 

She just shook her head. “Let’s just eat dinner.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxx

 

Bulma rolled onto her side and grasped her back in pain whilst clenching her teeth. She’d sent Vegeta off to train a while ago because he was suffocating her. Yes, she loved him close but lately, he had been in non-stop hover mode as her due date drew near. She drew in a ragged breath as another contraction hit her hard. They were too far apart for her to worry yet, but it didn’t mean that the pain was any less. The doctor had been in hours ago and said she wasn’t yet dilated enough and she just wanted this kid out of her already.

 

Bulma had pictured herself with children one day but she didn’t think it’d be this soon. “Dratted sayain and his super seed.” Apparently, the shot she was getting was only half effective for his DNA.

 

She heard the swoosh of the door in the background before a warm hand was rubbing circles on her back. “Why didn’t you tell me you were in this much pain, woman?”

 

“Nothing you could do about it and I was tired of your hovering.” She grunted. “You weren’t gone long.”

 

“You’re in pain, I couldn’t concentrate.” He replied before pulling her up into a sitting position in his lap. “He’s ready to come out.”

 

“My body isn’t.” She sighed. “The doctor was just here not too long ago. He said I’m not fully dilated yet.”

 

“Well, then you might need assistance. Trunks is ready now, the longer you wait the more pain there will be.” Vegeta lifted her into his arms and made his way down to the medical ward.

 

“Vegeta ...”

 

“Just hold on.” He placed her down on a bed and moved to get the doctor. She just sighed and held her belly.

 

She screamed out in agony, unable to take it anymore and before she passed out she saw Vegeta rush in the room with the doctor.

 

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

 

Vegeta looked down into the sky blue eyes of his son. The boy had been cleansed and swaddled by the healers and placed into his arms with a bottle. He was irritable, hungry, and wanting of his mother. Bulma was resting comfortably beside him, asleep. She had woke a little while ago to see their son before succumbing to the sedatives the doctors had given her. She had done well. He never told her that before the podding system sayain women didn’t last long with the pain of birth, and she had been dealing with the pangs for longer than he could remember any other of his species do.

 

Turning back to his son, he shifted the empty bottle away before replacing it with another full one. Trunks was definitely a healthy sayain male, even if only half, and he would definitely be a powerful heir. Yet as peaceful as this time was Vegeta could not fully rest with the threat to his family hovering over the horizon. They were hidden now, but only just, he was going to discuss with Bulma the evacuation of their colony but she had to birth their son first. He would not put her through that stress. They still had time, according to Bardock, but only enough for this.

 

Now that she had released their cub, he could begin discussions of moving them to the safety sector she had created a long time ago. No one knew of it but her and in order for them to face Cooler they needed time to prepare and become stronger. Nothing else would do, especially now that he had a family to protect.

 

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Bulma sighed as she lifted her self slowly into a sitting position. Looking down at herself, she gave a tired smile before looking over at the sight of her mate and son. They were both sitting peacefully in the chair next to the bed. Trunks, with his tiny thumb in his mouth, and Vegeta holding him securely to his chest with one hand while catching a few winks of sleep for himself. She smiled again, brighter this time, at the sight of her family. Yet, she could feel that something was wrong with the entire situation. Everything seemed to peaceful and Vegeta had been extra protective. She chalked it up to her carrying the royal heir, but there was something else below all the work he did to help bring their child into the world. She’d also caught a few vague conversations he had with Bardock in the halls just before he came into the room.

 

She wasn’t a genius for nothing and she’d be getting the answers out of her mate as soon as she was well enough to take him on.

 

“I can feel you staring, woman.” His tired voice broke her from her drifting thoughts. “I’m glad you’re finally awake.”

 

“You can’t keep me down for long, you of all people should know that.” She huffed a bit before accepting their son into her arms. “How long have I been out for?”

 

“Almost a week. You needed time to heal from the strain of birth.” He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “You did well.”

 

“That means a lot coming from you.” Bulma looked down at Trunks with a tear in her eye. “He’s beautiful.”

 

“He’s a fine male, yes.” Vegeta grunted. “He will become a very powerful heir.”

 

“Is that all you think about? Power levels? Not that he’s your son and a part of you?”

 

“Woman, it’s not the Sayian way.” He shook his head.

 

“A lot of things can change.” She rocked Trunks gently as he started to fuss. “When did he last eat?”

 

“Before our nap, a few hours ago at least.”

 

“He’s probably hungry again. If your appetite is anything to go by.”

 

Vegeta walked over to the medical caddy and pulled two more bottles off the rack and handed one to her. She took it gratefully and began to feed her son for the first time.

 

“Once you’re well, there are some things that need to be discussed.”

 

“I figured as much. You were skulking around a lot when I was pregnant and I wanted you to come out with it then.” Bulma grumbled. “You’re not good at trying to keep secrets. Especially when I’m involved, or the rest of us for that matter. I assume you’re wanting to talk about the uncharted planet.”

 

“How?”

 

“You weren’t that quiet when you were talking to Bardock in the hall that day three months ago. I assume that Cooler is now after us for the revenge kill.” She shrugged before switching bottles for Trunks. “I mean, that’s my assumption. The ice-jinns are not very friendly when it comes to family matters.”

 

He sighed. “You never cease to surprise me. Yes, Cooler is planning something and we need to train for it. Bardock has stated that we need to train while Cooler is acquiring his secret weapon.”

 

“How long do we have?”

 

“It’s hard to tell. Bardock doesn’t have an adequate read off of him. The biggest issue is that no matter how much time, I want to be out of harms way. We should go seek him out when the time comes and not the other way around.” Vegeta looked down at his son, his body tensing before relaxing. “I also want you to stay with the boy. No arguments, no screeching. I almost lost you to Frieza, I refuse to allow you to slip from my grasp again.”

 

“Vegeta.”

 

“No, woman! I don’t care how smart you are. Your brain cannot protect your body completely from harm. Cooler is just as formidable as Frieza, perhaps moreso. Especially if Bardock’s vision comes to pass and he decides to bring the Destoryer of Worlds. You are not a warrior, and now you’re a mother. Stay behind. I don’t care if you invent for the upcoming battle, but you will not be on the front lines. That is final and I will hear no more.”

 

Vegeta stomped out of the room, his aura flashing gold in his anger, his shame, and his pain. He wouldn’t relive the memories anymore and he refused to let her put herself in the line of fire. Especially now that Trunks was a part of this. He punched a dent into the hull of the hallway before reaching the quarters they shared. In truth, he loved her spirit, but he would fight her tooth and nail for this. He would even order his soldiers to lock her and the cub in a room if it meant her survival.

 

_This woman will be the death of me._

 


End file.
